Truth and error
by Latalia
Summary: I love this fic, it's....awh, this sounds like putting the carrot in front of the donkey but....you just have to read and R+R this one if none of my others!
1. Default Chapter

confused Disclaimers- Nope I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the pilots, *sob* I suppose I'll have to learn to live with that dismal   
fact. But I do kinna own Ivy, Ashley, Felicia and everyone else! Including Brandi, well because that's who I am. Duh! I also do   
not own money, a car, or Christina Aguilera's song Come On Over (All I Want Is You) so dun sue me. Mkay? Mkay!   
Oh F.Y.I italics indicate direct thought, the rest is normal. If that word even exists in my vocabulary.   


Grand Master J nodded his approval of the specimens that stood before him, taking in every aspect of the twenty three young fit   
and beautiful young women that stood in a straight salute.   
Each and every one top line soldiers, trained killers beyond their years, the oldest only being twenty. Their services had been   
demanded years ago when they enrolled in the Spectacle's armed forces, now they had come for what was only known as the   
selectment.   
J, as he was most often referred to, cleared his throat and spoke in his deep commanding voice.   
"Good evening ladies."   
"Good evening Marshal Grand Master J, how are you?" Every one replied in unison, as the mindless robots they were made to   
be.   
"Fine thank you, as you well know tonight will be the first in a series of tests to fashion out the perfect soldier. You will go   
through numerous tests, and sometimes withstand unimaginable amounts of pain. But you are THE very best in our army, you   
are feared even by our top ranking commandos." With an evil twinkle in his emerald eyes J turned to a man standing to his   
immediate left, who looked as though he was given steroids from his bottle and in every meal since.   
"Isn't that right Callipse?"   
General Marten Callipse looked down at his questionnaire with soulless black eyes, and with a quick nod of his head turned   
back to the line up. More particularly on a female in the line that made the gash across his eye burn, he had been one of the   
lucky few that survived long enough to learn not to turn your back on the deadly beauties. As Callipse stared it was returned   
from her, glimmering brown eyes shinned back in a smile that didn't reach her fine lips. Finely curled brown hair dropped to her   
knees, and her dark colored skin made her one of the more exotic females, but it was the cold hard steel underneath that truly   
separated her. There was no two of the same species in the line up, she was the chosen cyborg.   
"With that said we shall begin the procedure, understand that only five of you will be chosen, no more. And if you are not one of   
them, understand that your life will not have been in vain, and you will be missed on this plain. I wish you all the best of luck."   
A normal person would have shuddered at his last great speech, but not a blink was released. Only these particular females   
would happily accept death for Spectacle, they were after all the perfect soldiers.   


Sita watched as a gargoyle like female fell by her side after loss of blood, the back of her mind was screeching to bend down   
and help her but the soldier in her computed that this was a mistake.....even worse it was a feeling. Feelings above all else were   
forbidden among her group.   
She cursed loudly, for as her thoughts wandered from her task at hand a barrage of high speed bullets barreled at her already   
crimson stained midsection. In a desperate attempt to save herself she raised her arms together and grasped one small hand in   
the other, then with a force of a hymlic maneuver she slammed her double fist into the space just below her collar bone.   
With a deep swish of air and a blindingly flash of white light, angelic wings ten times larger than her body exploded from her   
back. The very instant they were free from confinement they appeared like a giant shield in front of the wincing Sita, already   
prepared for losing the feathered appendages.   
Yaga dived behind the sudden cover provided by the gigantic wings, a spray of bullets but inches behind her. Sita jerked   
backwards as the bullets lurched into her feathered appendages, bearing her mouth in a snarl at the pain but not omitting a   
sound of her obvious pain.   


"Congratulations ladies, you five among hundreds of test subjects have been chosen for project Force. In the weeks to follow   
you will be impregnated with artificial sperm of the very finest in soldiers, and will of course make history with your spawn."   
Among the original twenty three of Alpha II only five species had made it through the massacre. They were the cyborg   
Manyana, the winged Extalight Sita, the cat like being Yaga, the only human ever in the program Sasha, and last the Carsh who   
appeared human save for the ability to survive for hours at a time without air.   


Sita watched in horror and motherly delight as her child was born, J stood nearby with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes. Through   
her pain Sita looked at him for any sign of uncertainly, then another spasm of pain rocked her head back into the bed and a tear   
slid down her cheek.   
Not two feet away Yaga was screaming with the same intolerable pain, and across from them there were other unrecognizable   
hollers of protest to the birthing of their 'spawn'. The pain that seemed to be ripping them apart from the inside.   
At the exact same instant in time, five small female children were introduced to the world. J looked at them all with unmatched   
love, but leaned closer to the small ivory child with already one foot long main wings protruding from it's tiny back almost   
melting into the first set lay a smaller set underneath. Sita looked at the child with a sweaty smile, then her eyes swung up to   
J's.......no difference in color whatsoever.   


J watched through the one way glass into the blue colored nursery, inside the now year old girls were in a circle rolling a ball   
back and forth to each other. A normal person would see advanced babies that were already successful in saying words such as   
'please', but J saw his future army. As he watched them, their social status began shinning through like beacons. The Carsh   
affectionately named Ivy was developing a slight dominate and very protective nature over the others, the cyborg Ashley gaining   
ground as a sort of second in command, the small girl with catlike ears pricking up from her hair and a slim tail swishing about   
behind named Tara more of a mid status along with the human child Felicia, and more of a tension relaxer and follower in the   
Extalight human cross Brandi.   


"Wing flagment." At Ivy's mere mutter Brandi dashed to her left, her four wings splayed behind her and twitching slightly with   
readiness. Tara suddenly sprang over Ivy's standing form, then at her graceful landing crouched low barley a foot in front of their   
leader. Ashley slid up on her right with a lazy stride, not two inches to her back left stood a grave looking Felicia.   
"Attack on whim."   
Every set of eyes closed symontainiously, then opened again with a neon red light taking over all color within them. Then in a   
red light blinded frenzy all six year old girls were launching themselves at an immense group of battling robots.   
Within five short minutes not a robot was left standing, the young girls were left standing or crouching over their smoldering   
corpses.   
J watched once again through the one way glass with beaming pride, so far his little warriors had developed fighting techniques   
ten times more advanced than any soldier ever recorded. Complete with I.Q's tipping the 900s depending on the individual   
child, miraculous healing abilities, and of course the ability to leave their conscious completely during battle. They basically left   
themselves, going into a mass killing spree and never remembering the gory details.   
The mothers had begged for these features, so that their offspring would be normal little girls until they were in a combat   
situation. The had begged to the very instant of their deaths.   
  


Author's incessive rantings- Well, what'dja think? That was more of an introductary to my characters the F.E.M.Z, the Gundam   
boys do pop in here sooner or later I promise! They were cryogenicly frozen and stuff like that! Hey, it made since at four in the   
morning when I wrote this. *shrug*   
  



	2. Confused souls

confused2 Disclaimers- Yes, these troublesome things again. I don't own any of the Gundam Wing related thingies, yet........ But I do own   
nearly everything else, hear me?! Mine! All mine! ^_^   
What else eh? Nuffing I dun think, e-mail me if I did miss somping 'tause I tend to do that! Zat's all, happy reading! Hope ya   
dun hate it too much!   


Brandi grumbled loudly and tugged the thin covers back over her head, near her headrest Tara was prodding her head with her   
index finger annoyingly. When Tara's first attempt failed she leaned close to Brandi's ear under the covers.   
"Wakie wakie, time for preparation." She chided in a motherly tone, her bright caramel eyes sparkling with a glimmer of evil..   
"Go'way!" Came the slightly muffled response, the small girl's voice groggy from slumber.   
But she shot up instantly when Tara neatly pricked the back of her neck with one sharpened claw, her hair in disarrange and her   
eyelids half open.   
"Huh-what?! I'm awake....." Brandi smacked her dry chapped lips together.   
Shaking her head with a giggle Tara retracted the five small claws that replaced fingernails on her dainty hands. "Get dressed, I'll   
wait for you then we'll head to the mess hall."   
Brandi forced herself to stumble from her sleeping cot and head for the closet sized bathroom, "Mkay." She mumbled.   


In the room directly across the hall from Brandi and Tara's a medium built girl with brunette hair emerged from her own dorm.   
She made a show of raising her arms to the ceiling and yawning, then shaking herself awake she strode to the door labeled 4-2   
and knocked twice.   
Tara's smiling face appeared through the opening, "Morning Ivy!"   
"Hey," She replied coolly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. Tara nodded her head as a gesture for Ivy's entrance, who   
nodded her head in thanks and flopped down on the nearest bed.   
"Is Brandi awake yet?"   
Tara pulled an amusing face and nodded in the direction of the tiny bathroom door, where the sounds of running water could be   
heard. "She's in the process."   
A contented giggle escaped Ivy, who knew all to well what it was like to have a non-morning influenced roommate. "Felicia   
too."   
"Did I hear my name?" Both girl's turned to see a dark skinned girl standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her jet   
black hair pulled back into a painfully tight bun, her brown eyes nearly black she resembled another in their team closely.   
"Hello everyone, good morning to yah!" Brandi chirped upon her exit from the bathroom, now glowing with exuberance and   
cheerfulness. She beamed a toothy smile then floated forward to embrace all three girls a friendly hug.   
"Ready?" Ivy questioned as she was released from the smaller girl's arms.   
They nodded happily and moved to walk down their dorm corridor, Ivy characteristically leading the way. Her ensemble simple   
containing a worn and tattered lab coat, a painfully simple matching white tube top, and slim low hugging bell bottom blue jeans.   
Her oval rimmed glasses and a chain around her neck containing five small rings her only accessories.   
At her right Tara's style engulfed the simple female. Favoring dark colors around her pale features, witch happened to be   
complete with a series of small catish stripes decorating her limbs, Tara choose what once resembled a black tee shirt, but   
through Tara's own 'adjustments' it now hung off one shoulder and was grungily cut above her midsection. A deep rich purple   
bra stood evident beneath the shirt's tatters, black pants cut at calf length with multiple black fabric strips crossing from one leg   
to the other down the crotch, and knee high leather boots finished off the interesting outfit. A silver trimmed black cross draped   
greedily around her neck and a flaring amount of slim silver bracelets rattled on both wrists.   
Half way down the hall they were intercepted by a massive man who eyed them as though they would breathe fire.   
"Where are the four of you off to?" He barked.   
They snapped to attention as though they were in the army, Ivy spoke with a depth to her voice that made the taller being back   
off slightly. "On our way to mess hall, sir!"   
"Hurry along then, any straggling will receive severe chaistment."   
"Yes sir." They replied in unison, and with a last glare contest with Ivy they shuffled away. Callipse watched every last step with   
boring concentration.   


"I really wish I knew what crawled up his butt and died." Scoffed Tara the instant they were out of ear shot. She looked up at   
the security camera and poked her tongue out, obviously not caring if her words were heard.   
"He's afraid of us." Brandi smirked triumphantly.   
Felicia gave her own expected comment on the matter, "Best be, wait till there's no one around" She popped her knuckles as if   
ensuring her words.   
Ivy's gaze deterred from straight ahead as Brandi's little hand placed itself on her shoulder, her voice rang out as well. "Do you   
think Ashley's going to be there today?"   
Ivy realized as everyone did that the others looked up to her, the motherly figure they never had. Her eyes unwillingly caught the   
hopefulness in not just the large bluish green orbs of Brandi but also in the others eyes, she considered her words.   
"I really can't say for sure, she might have escaped again."   
Three sets of eyes lowered to the ground depressed, things were completely different when they weren't a complete 'set'. They   
had been five since birth, and now the cyborg child had developed some kind of suicidal life mission to escape the base that had   
served as their home.   


Their question was answered as they entered the large room that served as a kitchen, a living and game room, and more   
importantly an everyday escape from the rest of the base.   
Ashley grumbled death threats at a microwave as she attempted to pry it open, her hands locked close together in in steel   
restrainments. The others brightened instantly.   
"Ashley!" Tara and Brandi's voices shouted happily.   
She lazily glanced up from the microwave and gave a lopsided grin, "Hey, here to lend a hand?" She raised the cuffs as to prove   
her issue.   
Ashley's hair fell around mid back in a wonderfully complex series of curls, her skin a light smoky color, and her eyes a brown   
like many of the others. She and Felicia competed for tallest member of their little group at 5'7, and both without question more   
exotic save for the half cat individual.   
Ivy stepped forward to remove the article of food from the microwave before it underwent any further cooking torture, while   
the others scuttled over to the large frumpy couch.   
"What happened after......after......" Brandi started the line of questioning uneasily, noting the black eye Ashley was sporting   
among other mildly serious injuries.   
"After I botched my latest escape?" Ashley asked bluntly.   
Tara nodded, then her ears pricked up suddenly and swiveled towards the hallway. "It'll have ta wait, here comes J."   
They all groaned unhappily, J meant training. And the worst part was that not a thing about their training remained in their   
memories after wards.   


Tara cradled Ivy's head across her lap, Felicia crawled up to them on her knees her chest heaving with breathing difficulties,   
nearby Ashley and Brandi laid unconcience.   
"What'd I do? Oh please......" Tara was evidently panicking, panting while she checked the girl's neck for a pulse.   
Felicia arrived at her side looking as though she had been attacked by a ferocious beast, her cloths suddenly more tattered than   
Tara's. "Is she....."   
"No!" Tara yipped happily, finding a faint pulse. Then her eyes wandered to the motionless bodies on the training room's   
linoleum floor. "What about those two?"   
"Alive, just knocked out. Did we fight each other?"   
Felicia narrowed her eyes at the pitch black window at Tara's back, engulfed in rage for her fallen comrades. "I don't   
remember. Do you hear that J?! I don't remember a damn thing!"   
Brandi raised herself up by her arms to see Felicia pounding on the one way glass yelling indecently. She groaned lightly, her   
whole body feeling like a crushed can. As soon as she had edged to her knees she took stock of her body, a broken rib was   
healing as she thought along with at least two bones in her right leg. And not to mention the small pool of crimson liquid around   
her was from not one but from a series of lashings covering her from knees to fore head.   
"Ouch." She mumbled, then regretted it at the taste of blood from her lip.   
"You okay kid?" She became aware of Ashley, looking at the floor with a drooping head.   
She swallowed as a stray fragment of bone snapped back into proper alignment, "Yeah, you?"   
"I'll live, unfortunately." Then her eyes cracked to see Felicia still giving the glass a beating, "Will you knock that off? It won't do   
any good until you've healed.....then we're outta here. I've had enough." Brandi coward slightly at the look in Ashley's eyes, she   
remained still even as Ashley had rolled to her feet with a mighty groan and limped from the room.   
Tara appeared next to her carrying Ivy in both arms, Felicia offered her hand to help Brandi up as she still fumed from her   
temper tantrum.   
As the damaged four practically dragged each other down the hall to their dorm Brandi dared to speak out of the corner of her   
mouth, "I think we're getting out of here guys."   
J watched from the security camera, reading even her mumbling lips. "I want security tightened tonight, in the dorm areas   
especially."   


"It shouldn't be difficult, we'll just do it on our way to the mess hall. If that prick Callipse doesn't interfere." Ashley spoke with a   
confidence that made the small circle of girls sitting on the bed cling to every syllable, never had she sounded this sure of   
anything before.   
"What about the watchers, and the fencing?" Tara spoke quieter.   
"I've been timing the guards, five minutes from one end of the hall to the next. With a stop at the end to make a report on their   
mini-coms of course. The fencing is just tipping twelve feet high, electrical and barbed but we can probably get over it with a   
running start."   
"Then it's settled, tomorrow at noon we head for the hills so to speak." Ivy began to force herself to her own room, Felicia   
following with a grumble. All five had somehow made it to the mess hall, and had been lying there four hours listening to their   
horse strained breathing and to bones snapping back together.   
"Everyone will be healed by then?" Felicia looked once back at the half meditating Ashley.   
"Yes, goodnight."   
Brandi's head raised from her folded arms as she sprawled over the floor, she gave a weak smile. "Sweet dreams, love ya."   
They both nodded and gave their own encouraging smiles, then exited soundlessly.   
After a moment of deep breathing from her briefing of the escape, Ashley made for her departure. Unworried of a sudden   
hugging attack with the other girls looking as though they wouldn't even make it to their cots tonight. "Rest well, ya'll need it."   
"No prob, sleep tight."   
Tara watched until the door shut with a whisper and latched, then she flopped down on her side and cuddled closer to Brandi.   
Tugging the slim blanket back and forth in their attempts for a long painful sleep as they were still healing.   


J ran to the basement at a break neck pace, a trickle of sweat coming from his already flushed face. Between the project in his   
basement and the mounting fears around the complex that the F.E.M.Z were planing an escape he was completely exhausted.   
And then there was the embarrassment of trying to calm the fears of cut throat men.   
Finally he arrived at the most secure door at the base, he slammed his hand against the parchment pad. Then after registering his   
data a steel door as thick as a man's body swung aside for entrance, without a second thought he swept in. Twenty or so   
scientists jerked their heads up at his arrival, fear in their eyes. A brave female stepped up to him to give a progress report.   
"Sir, they've started to awaken."   
"And everything's in order?"   
"Yes, they will awaken with a built in program that implies all necessary information from their time to ours. Along with the   
F.E.M.Z data you requested."   
"Excellent, well let's get those boys unfroze shall we? They'll be having a mission sooner than expected."   
"Have they escaped sir?!" Her eyes widened with fear and her confident steps faltered slightly.   
J sighed, "Not yet, but I have a feeling........just wake them up!" He bellowed impatiently.   
"Yes sir!"   


Brandi of course was the last one to reach the fence. On all sides of her red lights and blaring sirens were sounding off at their   
escape.   
About thirty feet ahead of her she watched Ashley leap unsteadily from the top of the fence on which she had been perched,   
through it Brandi could make out the faint outlines of the other three and hear them screaming for her to move faster. Her   
numerous bullet wounds didn't help any, the one in her knee cap was especially painful. As she thought of the pain it was   
replaced by a burning sensation in her right shoulder blade, another bullet. It couldn't have pierced at a worst time, for that was   
the exact instant logic told her to jump into the air in order to even make it to the top of the fence.   
She faulted a step behind the place where the other's footsteps had stopped in the red dust, far to late and unprepared to get   
over the fence now.   
"Brandi! Fly for god sakes!"   
Ashley's voice registered, her demand playing in Brandi's head like a broken record. Fly.   
It had been her choice since she was barely five to forever keep her wings retracted, she could never bring to words the shame   
she felt for the appendages.   
"I....I can't! Go on without me." She hollered.   
"Bull shit! Do it now! We won't leave without you!" Now Tara's agitated voice spoke up.   
Brandi also considered this, their words hiding only a message the five of them would decipher. Death was a far better fate than   
being without even one of the group.   
With a frustrated growl Brandi looked back to the soldiers that were closing in on her, then her glance shot up to the hovering   
helicopter. If they shoot at me ONE more time I'll jump up and tear off it's propellers myself! She gasped at her sudden   
violent thought, where had that come from?! They had come dangerously close to cornering her, and above all she didn't want   
to be cornered now.   
As she raised her fists clutched together and slammed them forcefully into her breast bone the thought that she was committing   
some sort of suicide flashed through the soldier's heads. But quite the contrary as a double set of fourteen feet long wings burst   
through her back.   
The second they were free from her body they instinctively raised skywards then thrust down, with that simple motion she was   
up and over the fencing. The others must of sensed it for they shouted commands at her not to land to just fly with their running   
pace, she nodded reluctantly in agreement and with more forceful flaps she shot ahead at a blurred pace.   


"Welcome to the year 341 gentleman. We have a little mission in order for you all, an escape was made three days ago by a   
highly dangerous team of young women from this very base. Your individual missions will be given in private, but the main   
objective is to bring them safely back here by any means necessary." J watched as five manilla folders were handed to the   
standing figures across from him, large bold letters labeled top secrete covering them.   
"Well boys?"   
Deep cobalt blue eyes narrowed slightly from behind the rouge brown bangs, "Mission accepted."   
"Yeah sure, bringing in a few juvenile delinquents should be a snap!"   
"Did you not register that they are highly dangerous Maxwell?"   
"Well, this should be interesting," J mused as the four ex-Gundam pilots hurried from his office. It really was a shame they were   
not five any longer, though J understood that the heir to the vast Winner investment couldn't possibly have sound reason to be   
cryogenically frozen. One hundred forty six years ago they had been given a choice whether or not to partake in this experiment,   
the one they called Quatre remained to live out his life as it was. The other's would live now in this time performing missions for   
one of the direct descendants of the Gundam designers, J himself and no one else.   
The four boys had been given a certain female objective to locate, save for Ivy who would have to be persuaded by other   
means. J knew all to well after years of raising his girls that Ivy would be utterly unimpressed by any attempt made by any one   
of the Gundam pilots.   
In the back of his mind a tiny part of him wondered what group of teens would be sent back to him in pieces.   
  


Brandi/Latalia's rant's- I bet this is yer favorite part of my silly story huh? When will the maddness stop?! Ne-vah that's when!   
Do not taunt the happily rolling bunny! Jus in case yer wondering, the character's Ashley, Tara, Felicia, Ivy, and Brandi are   
based on real life people. Me an my best friend's in fact! *beam* I'm Brandi! And you can't take real people, so there nayh!   
^__^ 


	3. Cannot be forgoten through the pain

confused3 Disclaimer- You know the drill peokle! I own NOTHING, not even the clothing on me back! (eeew) So dun sue me, it would   
be embarrassing for you turning up on Judge Judy and winning my whole collection of lint and paper clips!   
Read on and stuff, once again italics indicate direct thought. Otay!   


The very first thing the escaped girls had done was to put as much distance between them and the base as possible, catching the   
earliest farrier to colony L4. They had gotten skeptical stares from the other farrier passengers, five badly beaten up young   
women were bound to be interesting at the least. They huddled together in the very back bench, all sporting wide smiles inspite   
of the once again surfacing injuries.   
"I can't believe we're out, it was almost simple!" Brandi exclaimed with a happy sigh.   
Ivy absently cleaned her glasses on her coat, "I don't mean to bring down your spirits, but most likely they'll be after us soon."   
"I've anticipated that very thing, and that's why we have to start our lives anew."   
"Come again?" Tara cranked her head at Felicia, trying to interpret her meaning.   
"What she's trying to say is that we get to live normal lives, of course under falsified aliases in case they do in fact com a runnin." 

Brandi was beaming in her seat, "That means we'll get to cook, and clean, and shop!" Her eyes turned hopefully to Ivy and then   
to Tara. "Right?"   
Tara giggled "I guess it dose! But I ain't cleanin'."   
The tensions from their escape and the deep seated fears of capture seemed to ebb away with their continuous chatter of their   
new lives, of jobs and possible schooling. The mention of being able to date brought a content sigh from the group.   


Tara hummed a merry tune as she made her way back to the complex, a large bag of groceries cradled to her chest. It had been   
a month, and now she was under the alias of sixteen year old Tara Prososki.   
She rounded a corner into a pitch black alley as it was the quickest route to hers and the other's apartment complex, as she   
took her first step into the black hole she collided with what seemed to be a brick wall. With a soft grunt she fell to the cement,   
her groceries spilling out around her. With a nervous twitch of her tail she rolled to her knees, then her eyes raised upwards.   
What was mistook for a misplaced wall was in fact a boy, smiling down at her.   
"Hey there, sorry about that!" His cheery voice called down to her. Tara took in the sight of this new youth. He was indeed   
good looking by any standards, with large exited amethyst eyes, an inviting grin playing over his mouth, and a full bouncy head   
of deep chestnut hair. His bangs appearing to perhaps alter vision as they branched off around his fore head in large shapely   
clusters.   
His clothing consisting of what once was a deep blue jean jacket, though like Tara's ensemble, was cleanly shredded to end   
under his pectorals and at the same length on both arms. Under lay a tight fitting black muscle shirt, and slightly baggy black   
jeans.   
As Tara took in his looks she failed to notice that he had dropped to his knees and was already gathering up her spilled food.   
Her face flushed and she began to help him, though his eyes never left her face. After her bag was once again full Tara easily   
shifted it to one arm, letting the other lay along her side's curves.   
"That's all right, it was my fault anyway." She jeered happily at him, giving a smile of embarrassment.   
He grinned face splittingly wide, "Okay now that we've blamed each other......." He thrust his hand out at her, "Name's Duo.   
Duo Maxwell."   
She gave him her own cheeky smile and placed her hand in his, Duo then surprisingly brought it to his lips and placed a   
gentleman like peck on it. "Umm, I'm Tara Prososki. It's nice to run into you."   
He gave a hearty chuckle, "Ditto! Hey, ya need any help caring those things?" He eyed the bag then his eye's tore back to her,   
giving her total undivided attention. It was only then that she noticed the thick four foot long chestnut braid that swung around   
behind him.   
"I think I can manage thanks."   
"No really, I feel bad for makin yah crash and burn like that. At least let me walk you home!" He armed himself with his best   
pleading face which gave forth a giggle from Tara.   
"Well, I suppose you could do that." She started ahead and gestured with her tail for him to follow. "Come on." He jogged up to   
her side and walked casually with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his braid flowing behind.   


Felicia raised a curious eye brow as a head of red hair whipped past her, the body attached to it carelessly flopping the   
groceries onto the clean kitchen counter and then racing to the window.   
"Tara?" With no response Felicia whipped her hands on a rag hurriedly and rushed to see what the interest at the window was.   
Her suspicions were confirmed, from Tara's back she could see the young cat girl dreamily waving to a man far below. Upon   
further inspection Felicia witnessed the man raise his hand to his moth, kiss it, then seem to shoo it up to her. Then walk away   
backwards, until he had to turn into the ally then he disappeared.   
"And who was that?" She scolded Tara jokingly.   
Tara heaved a heavy sigh, then turned around to sweep a disgruntled Felicia into a sort of waltz. "That was a guy I met, ain't he   
dreamy?"   
Felicia narrowed her eyes, "Do you even know this dreamy guy's name?"   
"Of course! It's Duo Maxwell!" Then she gave a tiny gasp, "I've got to tell.....someone, anyone! They'll be soooooo jealous!"   
"Brandi's still at work, you might catch Ashley there. Bring them home for dinner when you're done bragging." She added with a   
smile before Tara was once again ripping away.   


Ashley leaned heavily on the small round table, her eyes ever widening as Tara recalled her meeting over two mild drinks.   
"I can't believe your luck girl! And he said he was gonna stop by tomorrow?"   
Tara nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, he wanted to see that new music shop they opened. With the new discs from Earth   
ya'know? Anyway, I kinna hinted that I was dying to see it and.....well, you know." She took a long sip of her pink colored   
drink, pushing the little umbrella aside and never keeping her sparkling eyes off Ashley over the glasses rim.   
Ashley rolled her eyes playfully, then turned to the stage as the house lights went out. Tara's focus also was directed at the stage   
where a giant black curtain was being lifted around the stage, revealing the faint outlines of seven people in the pitch dark. A   
series of low pitched and extremely high based notes began to play through the club at a set rhythm, along with the beats various   
lights of brilliant colors flashed all around. Suddenly the beats and lights halted and a main light beamed at a figure standing   
somewhat ahead of the others, then Brandi's head snapped up at the beginning of her song. An alluring smile flashing at the   
males in the club, many who dove desperately to the dance floor space in front of the stage still cheering wildly.   
"Hey, boy, don't you know   
I've got something going on (Yes, I do)   
All my friends are gonna come gonna party all night long   
I know, you know, I just want us to go   
The fun we'll have fun you'll never be alone   
So boy, won't you come?   
We will party till the dawn. Listen to me..."   
Brandi's voice boomed with a confidence only a troupe of backup singers and booming music could bring to the normally docile   
blonde. Ashley physically dragged Tara to the dance floor and both were moving with grace the mother of all cat's would   
cherish, and of course gave encouraging smiles and waves when they caught Brandi's emerald eyes.   
"I want you to know you could be the one for me (Yes, you could)   
You've got all I'm looking for   
You've got personality   
I know, you know, I'm gonna give more   
But boy you know, I never felt this way before   
So, boy won't you come?   
So, boy won't you come   
And open the door?"   
Brandi's voice echoed deep and nearly gospel, she also went through her assigned dance moves flawlessly. At times one of her   
male back up dancers would move to her side and the two would dance as the one's in the crowd, sensually close and fluid   
movements that would appall many adults and give others near heart attacks.   
"I want you, I need you   
You know that I believe you   
We got it, you know it   
So, if its real, just show it!" She and the back up singers neared the end with smiles abound at the still cheering audience.   
"All I want is you (Come over here baby)   
All I want is you (You make me go crazy)   
All I want is you (You better cross the line)   
I'm gonna love you right (All I want is you)"   
The seven dancers/singers ended with a rehearsed pose, the noise of the approving crowd was near deafening at the song's   
finished. Brandi panted slightly, though still with the painfully wide looking smile. Her large emerald eyes shot to the back as   
Ashley let forth a shrill whistle for encouragement. Brandi's smile broadened, then with a last bow with her group she neatly   
hopped off the stage into Tara's arms. With a few words of congratulations the three began to move to their back table to finish   
and order drinks.   
Hidden in the shadows near the exit, deep emerald eyes softened considerably as they witnessed the small female chatting   
joyously to the others. Turning his head so that his vision wouldn't be impaired by his uniquely styled bangs, Trowa found   
himself glued to his target.   
Blessed with soft sandy colored hair that seemed to be cruelly caught in a wild haze between the very lightest of brunettes and   
the darkest of blondes, simply styled with a straight part down the middle. One side in a sloping curve from being tucked behind   
her ear and the other hanging near the corner of her left eye, a tiny rouge strand lie in the middle of her eyes and twisting to a   
slight curl near her small nose, every length cut to taper around her cherub like face. Brandi's eyes big and wondrous flashed   
around with a carefree gleam Trowa doubted he'd ever see again in a human, they held a brilliant color pattern in that it's main   
emerald color held large specks of smoky blue. Long eyelashes fluttered around them and forming rich dark half moons under   
her eyes, a few tiny freckles causing her to look even more childish if humanly possible. Her ivory skinned glowed with a holy   
appearance under the club's shimmering lights.   
Trowa blinked himself out of his content gaze as a hand placed itself gently on his shoulder, his head turned slowly to see a   
familiar set of penetrating blue eyes. As if some unheard signal passed between the two they moved towards the back exit to   
rendezvous with the others, their time of examination complete.   


A swish of air and a loud slap rang throughout the dinning room as Ivy flopped a thick newspaper down in the middle of the   
table, the other's jerking their heads up at the sudden eruption.   
"Read it." Ivy stated firmly, her hands supporting her on the table as she leaned inwards. With a quick swallow of the piece of   
food she was chewing Felicia raised up in her chair to look at the article that stared up from the front page.   
"Coalition organization to move special forces to Colony L4 at first of month."   
A noodle of spaghetti fell forgotten from the corner of Brandi's mouth as the reading's meaning hit her, the other's looking   
surprised as well.   
"They've found us?!" Tara spat, flinging red sauce at Ashley's face.   
"I can't say for sure, but this sudden base move is suspicious. I'd recommend not leaving the premises for a while until the   
controversy about this whole thing has ebbed."   
Her response came in perfect unison, Ivy lowered her eyes and winced as she readied for their outburst. "Stay here all day?!"   
Ashley was the first to put in her own comment, "Come on Ivy, you can't be serious!"   
"Yeah, some of us have to work you know!" Brandi shook her fork with an endearing point.   
"I've thought of that, which is why none of us will go ANYWHERE without the other four."   
The group seemed to soundlessly ponder, save for Tara who was mumbling uncertainties about still going on her 'own damn   
date' alone.   


With a cheeky grin Duo came galloping into the room which served as their meeting place, from a folding table Wufei and   
Trowa parted their stares from an ongoing virtual chess game at his arrival. While Heero's insistent typing came from an   
oversized arm chair, his one fascination besides missions had been pacified by the holographic laptops this era had developed.   
"Ahhh, so how's your guy's missions going?" He quipped before leaning over Trowa's shoulder, spying the match and rubbing   
his chin in a pondering matter.   
"If it was any of your concern, I still wouldn't tell you." Wufei muttered as Trowa checked his knight.   
"Sheesh, grouchy aren't we?" Duo pulled a face and stuck out his pink tongue. "How about you Trowa?"   
"I think I've found a tactical way to gain 004's trust," His eyes grew softer, but it was gone instantly.   
"Huh? 004? Ohhhh, you mean that Brandi chick don't ya?" Duo nodded his head happily at his ability to decipher Trowa's   
sentence fragment.   
"And you?" Heero's monotone came from the couch over the faint clicking sounds.   
Wufei's keen black eyes caught the startled expression on the braided youth, seldom used in the place of his annoyingly   
cheerfulness. He raised a delicate eyebrow for lack of better response to the slightly evident blush creeping over Duo's cheeks.   
"Eh, piece o'cake! I've got her wrapped around my pinkie!"   
"Heero? Have you any plans for capturing Ashley?" Trowa quipped as though he was speaking lightly of the weather.   
Duo gave a snort from his current position while rummaging through the fridge, "He hasn't even tried to make contact! He of the   
'I'll never fail a mission' religion hasn't even....."   
"Unlike the rest of you I'll waste no time becoming 'friendly' with my target, I'll simply abduct her or something quick of that   
nature." Heero cut off Duo in mid sentence with an out lash of sorts on his part, which was pardoned and even ignored by the   
others at the fact that Duo had dared to even question Heero's mission capabilities. Finding no back up in his comrades Duo   
huffed an exaggerated sigh and slid from the room with his carton of milk in hand, "If Q-man was here he'd be on my side."   


Brandi seemed to be having great fun getting in Tara's way the next morning, as the red head rushed around the house getting   
ready for Duo's arrival. She was in the midst of adjusting her hair in the mirror when the doorbell rang, with an exited gasp she   
ran to the door. The others just 'happened' to be lounging around the living room when he arrived, all giving the half opened   
door death glares. When it opened to a cheeky brunette holding a black rose their jaws dropped and eyes widened, but Tara   
looked like a girl on Christmas morning.   
"Ohh Duo!" She sighed as she gently took the rose and cradled it to her chest. "You shouldn't have!"   
He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, then his amethyst eyes darted just passed her shoulder to where the others still stared in   
shock. "Hey there!, roomies I presume?"   
Tara grabbed his arm and tugged him to each girl, "Yup this is Brandi Brown, and this here is Ashley Tisdale, and Felicia   
Benson, and of course Ivy Maginnis!"   
Brandi snapped herself up with politeness and shook his hand exuberantly, "Nice to meet ya Duo, been hearing a lot about   
'cha!" A sudden crimson color crept to Tara's cheeks.   
Ashley gave him another once over, then with a smirk moved forward to give him a complex hand shake. She nodded amazed   
when Duo performed it without fault, "Hey, nice moves."   
"All ways, you know Tara you really should've told me you have such gorgeous roommates! I have a couple of friends that   
would kill to get a date with them!" He added with a wink.   
At the prospect of also obtaining men they all snapped to their feet, "Really?!" Came the signature four voices at once.   
"Oh yeah, hey maybe later this week we could have a little group date! If ya want that is."   
Ashley slid up to Duo with eyes now nearly as large as Brandi's in her best puppy dog gaze, "How about tonight?"   
Duo seemed to ponder for an instant before snapping his fingers, "Sure! We'll by by around six'ish?"   
"Great!" Brandi chirped, "We can go to the Massion, it's a club I work at. You know where it is?"   
"Oh yeah, that place is always happening! It's a date then!"   
Ivy suddenly spoke from the kitchenette, "Not me I'm afraid."   
"Oh Ivyness, can't you take one teeny tiny night off?" Brandi tried, measuring about an inch with her index fingers and with a   
pleading face.   
"No, I really can't." Proving the end of the conversation Ivy made her exit from the room.   


"Aww man, it was too perfect! And one of them's not going, I think it's the leader type one, so it'll make our job a little easier!   
One for each of us!"   
Duo rambled on mindlessly as they made their way through the back alleys to the familiar five story apartment complex, familiar   
in that for the last week they had been staking it out. They were aware of everything from each girl's room, their early morning   
routines, the routes each took in their daily activities, to what cereal they preferred in the morning. If not for their mission for   
excellent ahead of step dating material as Duo had conveniently pointed out.   
Heero lagged at the back of the group, looking a bit peeved. It had taken an awful lot of convincing to bring him along and to   
keep him from simply jumping Ashley in a dark alley.   
Finally they arrived at the front door, Duo gave it five quick knocks and it opened to reveal four beautiful smiling faces, all with   
hints of makeup and added accessories to enhance them. As if they needed any.   


Duo and Tara of course were instantly in each other's arms, now fully comfortable with how close they were becoming. After a   
chaste kiss they turned to introduce the other couples, Tara took the initiative stepping forward and dragging Brandi's slim body   
over to the doorway where every guy had shuffled in. Duo slid over and nudged Trowa forward, nearly causing him to collide   
with the tiny blonde who was easily as tall as his shoulder.   
"Umm, sorry about that." She murmured as her face grew hot, she nervously tucked a portion of hair behind her ear then at   
Tara's elbow to her side offered her delicate hand to him.   
Trowa's hand crept out and took hers, then following Duo's example that he had heard every detail about raised it to his lips and   
placed a whisper of a kiss on it. Brandi smiled so that her top teeth played slightly over her bottom lip, which was covered in a   
thick and inviting looking vanilla lip gloss. "I...I'm Brandi, Brandi Brown. It's really nice to meet you."   
"Trowa Barton, pleasure's mine." At his deep cool voice Brandi looked up into his face, both staring unblinking.   
Ashley nudged past the staring teens to recieve her own date, an almost frightening boy stepped forward unbidden and bowed   
his head slightly. "Heero Yuy."   
She smirked and gave him an obvious once over, "Nice, I like your name. And I'm Ashley Tisdale." The two didn't bother with   
shaking hands, Ashley simpley taking the initave and leading him away from the door to make sufficiant room. Heero did a   
complete diagnoses of the out going individual, then jerked his eyes away as she caught him staring near her back side and gave   
him a wink. It didn't take the giggleing Duo to tell Heero a blush was covering his slightly tanned complexion.   
"Felicia Benson, this is Wufei Chang....but he loves to be called Wu-man, or even Wu-bear!" Duo announced as the two timidly   
stepped forward and exchanged greetings in nods. Felicia's face brigthened as Wufei's hand lashed out by his side, Duo's   
pained yelp the only evidence of his impressive hit.   
Soon the small army of teens were heading out into the night, the males trying to forgive the fact that they were allowing   
themselfs to lower their guard. Even the perfect soldier's mind seemed to be in an agreeable haze as Ashley walked leaning up   
against his shoulder, he didn't even bother to resist as she intertwined their fingers together.   
I'm just completeing the mission. I'll take the best corse of action to reach my goal, and right now that seems to be   
gaining her trust. He turned his gaze from the street ahead of them and looked down to where her head was resting   
comfortably against his chest panes. She smells good.   


Author's rants- Annoying aren't I?! I won't gibber on this time, I just wanted to point out this one little thing.........the plot   
thickens! Bwahahahaha! Lovins to yeh! 


End file.
